


Ohana

by stars_are_eternal



Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Support, Fluff, Gen, Injury Recovery, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal
Summary: Day 7 prompt for Whumptober: supportAfter Tani spends a few weeks at the hospital to recover from her injuries sustained in the bomb explosion at the Palace, Junior takes her to Steve's house, where the ohana has a small welcome home party prepared for her. Tani, not being used to being the center of attention, gets overwhelmed easily, and it's on her ohana to prove to her that it's okay to be pampered and be helped.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948726
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot ties to the oneshot for prompts for days 3 and 4 of Whumptober ('Every Day You Fight, Like You're Running Out of Time'), as a 'what happened after' scenario.

“Junior, I’m fine, really. I can do it!”

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should,” Junior pointed out as he walked behind Tani with her bag, watching closely just in case she would really need assistance.

“I’m fine, really.” Tani insisted as she made her way towards the hospital exit on her crutches. She was very much ready to go home.

It was three weeks since she got into the hospital after the explosion at the Palace. Tani had visitors daily, mainly the team. Koa made sure to be there daily as well, to check in on her, occasionally bring her a malasada or toffee, since she craved that a lot and well, the hospital food was just that – hospital food. Plain, not really appetizing, but she expected nothing else. Steve did mention that he would again pull the governor card if needed to make sure she had nice food, but that would stretch things a bit too much in her opinion. She was fine, recovering, and going towards the better. Sure, she sustained bad injuries when the building collapsed, but it was nothing that she couldn’t endure. The head concussion wasn’t as bad as the doctors originally thought, and it was healed completely, but her broken leg would need to be in a cast for a few more weeks, hence why Tani was now walking with crutches, refusing a wheelchair. Partly, it was because she was incredibly stubborn, but for most part, she wanted to prove to herself that she got this, that this little accident wouldn’t render her helpless like a baby.

Junior worried, Tani knew that, as did the rest of the team. They all worried about her. She was on her own when the hostage situation happened, she was manhandled and badly injured, not to mention that she had a building collapse on top of her and trap her for hours. Steve out of all people knew that it would probably leave mental scars on her, even if she would refuse to show it, and he pointed that out several times to Danny, and Junior especially. There wasn’t a day where Junior wouldn’t nervously pace up and down, look at the clock every so often, seeing when work would end so he could go to the hospital to be there with Tani. Steve suggested and even encouraged Junior to take a week or two off, but Junior refused, even if he initially toyed with the idea. The thing was, he didn’t want to overwhelm Tani like he did that one time, so he took it as slow as he could, even though he wanted to do more for her. If anything, he got to help her get home from the hospital that day, or at least, that was what Tani thought.

The truth was a little bit different. She was going home, but it was Steve’s home they were going to. Like always, the ohana made a little ‘welcome home’ party for her there, with barbecue, lots of sweet goodies, and most importantly, everybody who mattered to Tani. They wanted her to know that the ohana had her back, and that it was okay to be weak around them, since they would help her through this as much as they could.

At first, Tani didn’t really suspect much. Her house was on the same route as was Steve’s, but what tipped her off was when Junior took a right turn instead of left, and much sooner as well. She narrowed her eyes, then looked at Junior and smiled.

“Are you taking me to McGarrett’s place?”

“Maybe,” he replied with a mischievous smile.

She should have known, really. She shouldn’t have expected anything less from the ohana.

As Junior parked the car in front of Steve’s house, Danny was already there, waiting to open the door for her. “Look at you! Barely a scratch left on you.” He commented, making Tani chuckle.

“Except for the cast and the crutches. And occasional dizziness.” She replied as she slowly got out and on the crutches, Danny in front of her with his hands outstretched just in case she needed somebody to catch her if she lost balance. “I’m fine, Danny. Don’t worry so much.”

“Too late. I always worry.” The detective said with a small smile. “I’ll worry until you sit your behind on a comfortable seat and get that leg up. The fact that you’re starting to be more and more like Steve is just making me more worried.”

“I’m not like him!”

“You’re stubborn.” Junior supplied as he came around.

Tani snorted. “Who in the team isn’t?”

“Okay, fair, but what about you denying that you need help when it’s clear you need it? It’s like talking to Steve!” Danny protested.

“I don’t need help! I’ve got this, okay?”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about!” Danny once more protested, sighing. It looked like they would need to prove it to her, one way or the other.

Tani chuckled and slowly started to make her way inside the house. Everybody was there - the team, Koa, Noelani, Duke, Kamekona, Flippa, Junior’s parents even. One by one, they moved in to hug her, mindful that she was still on crutches, each of them making sure that she’d be always in balance. And even then, it was very much overwhelming. Tani wasn’t used to getting so much attention, or people being there, supporting her. She really appreciated it, but it was too much, and Junior was the first one to notice it. For once, he wasn’t the one overwhelming her, and he learned from his mistake. He gently put a hand on the small of her back and just gently motioned towards the couch. In that moment, Tani really appreciated it and carefully maneuvered herself between the couch and coffee table so she could sit down, junior joining her, which again, she was very grateful for, since she could lean against him and hide into him if things got too much for her again.

It did, not too soon after, once the food was ready and bit by bit, people came over offering her burgers, steak, ribs from the barbecue, shrimp tacos, which were her favourite, chocolate filled malasadas, and a variety of drinks. While Tani never voiced it, she sure did press herself against Junior more, which in turn prompted him to gently stroke her side and kiss the top of her head. “Still too much?” He gently asked and Tani nodded.

“A bit.” She admitted. “I’m not used to people doing such nice things for me.”

“I know. But they all mean well. They worried about you and now that you’re out from the hospital, they’re happy they get to pamper you!”

That was exactly what she feared. Tani didn’t know how to respond to it other than feel overwhelmed. She was used to doing everything herself. She practically raised herself and Koa in the fifteen years they traveled with their dad around as he was moved from base to base in the army. She was used to getting her own food, making her own pastries, getting herself drinks, go up the stairs without the need of assistance or somebody walking behind her to catch her if she’d fall, driving her own car. She was rendered helpless while others were helping her. It couldn’t get any more messed up.

Steve eventually joined the young couple and sat down on the armchair, giving Tani a small smile. “How are you holding up?” He asked.

“As best as I can,” Tani replied. “I’m more than ready to get back to work.”

“That might take a while. Reconstruction of the Palace and the buildings around just started. It will take months until it’s done, and probably a bit longer until the headquarters are operational again.”

“But you guys are still working, so there has to be a place where you meet and solve cases. Don’t tell me you were stational until now. There’s no way I’m believing that!”

“Oh we weren’t stational at all!” Danny provided as he joined them as well. “Steve and stational? That’ll be the day I’ll probably never get to see.”

Lou came over as well, as did Adam. “We’ve been holed up here for the last few weeks,” he provided. “Turns out Steve’s place has lots of potential for a temporary headquarters.”

“It was the only logical choice!” Steve protested. “Danny’s place is too small, yours is a full house, Adam’s neighbours would probably keep filing complaints about the noise we’d make, and Tani was in the hospital. We can’t really do a home invasion there.”

Tani laughed. She shouldn’t have expected anything less. “I guess I’m driving here every day. I’m still able to do desk work while you go chase after the bad guys.” Except, how would she get there? She couldn’t drive. Maybe on her old scooter, but that was pretty risky when one took the condition of that thing in consideration.

“Or you could just move in here for the time being.” Steve suggested.

“What? No way. I don’t want to be an even bigger bother than I already am with this leg. I’ll get here every day and that’s it.”

“Except you wouldn’t be a bother.” Danny supplied. “I’m halfway living here as well at this point.”

Steve nodded with a small grin. “He does, sleeps on the couch if cases are long and we work until late. And the house is big enough!”

“You can sleep in the room with me.” Junior offered with a soft smile. “The bed’s big enough for both of us.” And he’d sleep on the floor too if she needed more space.

“Guys, seriously… it’s fine. I’ve got this. I can do this. I….” Tani stopped and looked to the ground. It was so plain obvious. She didn’t have this. She couldn’t do it on her own, there was no way. She even struggled with walking on crutches, how was he supposed to function on a daily basis without at least some form of help? Tani teared up and once more hid into Junior’s side.

Danny smiled sadly at that. “Hey… you don’t need to prove to anybody that you’re independent and that you can do so many things. We all know that. But there’s nothing wrong in asking for help or accepting help.” He gave a rather meaningful look to Steve, who simply pretended not to hear him, despite knowing he was right. “It’s not you against the world anymore, Tani. You’ve got a pretty big family now. You’ve got us. This family helps each other out in any situation. Let us pamper you for a few weeks! You more than deserve it.”

The rest of the team easily agreed about that. Tani had been through a lot and that was the least they could do to make things easier for her.

“I’ll even carry you up the stairs every night.” Junior offered, which had Tani smile a little bit.

“Are you sure? I won’t be a bother?”

“Absolutely not. You’re family!” Steve stated and the rest nodded.

Tani teared up once more, now from happiness. “You guys… come here.” She opened her arms, inviting everybody in for a hug, which was very much accepted, resulting in a big cuddle pile on the couch.

After all, ohana meant family, and family meant that nobody got left behind.


End file.
